


The Queen Of Darkness

by inthedarkswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burlesque, F/F, Happy Ending, New Orleans, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkswan/pseuds/inthedarkswan
Summary: Emma leaves on a long trip after her graduation to make memories and have one last adventure before the adult life. Regina's whole life has been planed since before she was born and she decides to go out of town before accepting her faith. After the two women meet in a burlesque club surrounded by the erotic environment can they go back to their old lifes?Modern AU





	The Queen Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my first multi chaptered sq story! This was lowkey inspired by the movies Mamma Mia and Burlesque in the way that Emma travels to make memories and ends up working in a burlesque club. Regina's not in this one but she will make an appearence really soon, promise. Also I don't know the length of this yet or if I'll keep posting it (if anyone likes it I totally will). Enjoy!

Mary Margaret was desperate while watching her daughter pack her bags. “Tell me what we did wrong Emma, we are family,” the blonde had been packing ever since they arrived home from her graduation.  
Hearing the speech about the memories that college had given her best friend Elsa had made Emma realize that she was still waiting on a wicked life, filled with adventures, friends and fast romances. Don’t get her wrong, it’s not that she hadn’t had the best experience at school, she was popular and had her fair share of romances, but somehow she still felt like she was missing something.  
That was when she decided to launch herself on one last adventure before turning to the adult life, this time all by herself and not long in each place either. “You did nothing wrong mom,” she used the term to assure her foster parent that she meant her words. “I love you guys and I’ll be back soon. I just need to do this first and do it alone. Think of it as an experience, I haven’t been alone since you and dad adopted me eight years ago, I need to know I can take care of myself again and I want to get to know new places.”  
She knew that if she told her mother that she was doing this to have crazy adventures and explore her identity she would never let her go so her little white lie would have to do, no matter how badly it felt.  
“Well promise me you’ll call as soon as you get there. And call me as many times as you can. Oh and don’t be ashamed of asking for our help if you need something sweetheart,” Emma held her mother’s hands which had been busy gesturing to enhance her speech. “I’ll be okay and I will call a lot,” she embraced the older woman giving her a tight and reassuring squeeze.  
When they parted the brunette had tears in her eyes but a proud smile for her little girl. They had come so far since Emma had first arrived to the Nolan’s house. The young woman reached for her bag and left towards the car where her foster dad awaited her, waving to Mary Margaret who was waiting by the door of the house. “You know how your mom can be but don’t worry she’ll get over it,” David spoke.  
“I’ll miss her too, but this is something I need to do. I will try to call her so she doesn’t worry,” the man starts laughing at that. “Emma, your mother wouldn’t stop worrying if you were at Granny’s and she was at home. But we will both be okay as long as you keep us updated.”  
Emma smiles at the idea of her parents worrying about her in the dinner close to their house. She had spent most of her time there since she had gone to live with Mary and David and in the first week they had been so worried she had escaped, eventually finding her having a mug of hot cocoa and chatting with Ruby, the owner’s granddaughter.  
“I’ll keep you posted, don’t worry David.” They pulled up at the airport and the pair went as far as they could together. Emma could feel her parent’s hesitance in letting her go so she pulled him for a hug as she had done with her mother. “I’ll really miss you dad, but we’ll see each other soon.” The man nodded and let her go with one last “Stay safe.”   
The young woman looked at the board of the next flights and decided that Greece sounded like the perfect place to start her adventure. The white sand beaches and clear blue water, the monuments, the food… Emma couldn’t wait to get there.  
During the next few months the blonde had travelled to a great number of countries, met dozens of friends while working on bars or restaurants, chopped her long golden locks off and even gotten a couple tattoos. The summer was almost gone and she had countless stories to tell everyone after her return of all her adventures in the different countries she had been in.  
With the sad realization that she soon had to go home she decided to spend her last few weeks closer to home, exploring the city of New Orleans before returning to Maine. Emma was stunned with the culture diversity that was palpable in the city’s air. She walked through the streets absorbed in the spirit, determined to find a job in one of the busiest streets in town so she could enjoy it at its fullest.  
The blonde searched for hours, asking in every crowded bar if they were hiring but apparently everyone was full of employees. She was hopeless and it was getting late so she decided to look for a place to stay, mentally calculating how much she would last if she didn’t find a job quickly.  
She opted for a cheap bed and breakfast on Bourbon Street and after a while decided that she was not broke enough to not go out and have a drink on her first, perhaps only, night in the city. Dressed in skin tight jeans and a black top, Emma left to explore the night life.  
The woman walked, having no certain route, appreciating the architecture of the buildings and the elaborated neon signs that announced the existence of a bar. One particular sign got her attention. It was classier than the others, a simple sign with red writing on it with a pretty font. On it she read “The Queen of Darkness”. Emma couldn’t tell exactly why but she felt attracted to it and decided to go in and have a drink.  
As she entered she was greeted with music that she could only describe as sexy. Which complemented the space well that, even though it was just as classy as the outside, breathed sex. Dark red couches filled with people from different genders, however all rich looking. Dark wooden round tables filed with expensive bottles which enhanced the statue of the club’s clients. The lights were dimed except for one of the sides of the club where there was a stage full of lightning.  
She watched the waiters strutting through the tables, all of them dressed with expensive lingerie and heals, their hair perfectly messy in that way that took hours to achieve. “See something you like?”  
Emma jumps at the sudden voice behind her ear and turns around catching the figure laughing at her reaction. Her eyes study the woman from top to bottom. She was gorgeous, long blonde hair just like Emma’s had been, blue eyes and plump red lips curled in a smirk. She wasn’t dressed like the other girls from the club, instead she wore a tight fitted velvet black dress with a generous cleavage. It fitted the beautiful woman like a glove, displaying all her jealousy worthy curves. “So do you?” she repeated the question.  
Emma blushed furiously. “Oh I am so sorry for staring, I was just appreciating the beauty of this club. It’s my first time here,” she explained herself.  
“I know, I would have noticed you if you had been here before. I’m Mal,” she extended her hand to the younger woman who gave it a shake with her own. “I’m Emma, just arrived to New Orleans. Do you work here or are you just a client?”  
Mal flashed her a smile and proceeded to answer her when she saw the confusion in the other woman’s face. “I guess you could say I work here. This is my club, I own it.” Emma’s jaw dropped and the older woman smirked again. “You have a really nice place here,” the woman thanked her and Emma’s mind illuminated like if she was a cartoon, “So you don’t happen to need another hand in here for a few weeks?”  
She knew it was a long shot but it was that or going home early and she was not ready for the second option. “You want to work here?” she nodded. “Then I always need new people here. Have serving experience?” Emma told her about all the bars she had worked in during her travelling. “Can you perform? By perform I mean anything that we can use for a number, dancing, singing, acrobatics… And would you be up to do it?”  
The woman considered the question. She had never done anything like that before. Wasn’t that the whole point of this trip though? Doing things she hadn’t done before and going on adventures? “I can try, I’ll show you and you’ll see for yourself what I can do.”  
Just as she finished talking a voice announced the next performance on the stage. Emma watched as a group of women entered the stage and began dancing as one stood in the center singing. “You’re hired, enjoy the show because you start tomorrow little one,” Mal said in her ear. And the blonde did enjoy the act, not being able to take her eyes out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, please leave a comment with your opinion on it as it would mean a lot an even help me!


End file.
